Bleeding Love
by heh-laney
Summary: This is story is about the last vampire to remain on earth and the stresses along with it forgive the werewolve full moon thing it was before i read twilight
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Two True Loves

Robert's Point Of View

It's heartbreaking the way she sits down hiding herself from the world. She's forced to conceal her identity for obvious reasons. The vampires and werewolves are forbidden to associate with each other, the punishment for this crime believed to be unbearable, but for her I would do anything. We meet on the nights when we are sure the moon is not full for I would destroy myself before I harmed her.

William's Point Of View

I met her only five days ago and already she has my heart. Her shimmering black hair so soft to the touch, her scarlet red lips, and her pure hazel eyes hypnotize me. We meet only on full moon nights but I ignore this bizarre schedule as long as I'm able to gaze upon her beauty. I dream about her. She's in my waking thoughts. I love her.

Matilda's Point Of View

I know its wrong, but I love them both. My father would disown me if he were alive to see whom I have come to love. Interfering with mortals and werewolves would get me exterminated if my father still reined, but with them my love lies. Van Helsing, the name made my skin crawl. He is famous for the murder of the last remaining vampires. I was the only one left; yet no one knew. As a mere child I was hid in the back of a dumpster on shadow filled alleyway. There I hid for thirteen years feeding on the rats that would dare to scurry across my path. I knew not to wonder out of hiding until the opportune moment, and then I met him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Farms And Dumpsters

Robert's Point Of View

I barely remember that night as I was transformed; it was on a full moon. I was about to demolish a nearby dumpster out of frustration when I saw her. Her hazel eyes shimmered and I stopped. Rage and hate left my mind, replaced by a flood of outstanding love. This had never happened before.

William's Point Of View

I met her as I was walking home late one night; it was the strangest moment of my life, yet it was almost, magical. She stumbled out of a pitch-black alleyway and asked me if she could come home for a drink. I quickly consented. I watched her tread around my back yard looking as if she was just learning to walk. She stopped dead in front of my dog. I told her that he was the family dog, aged and unsteady. She is very interesting. We talked into the night, I told her of the family farm and its where about; I offered to take her there someday. She declined she said she disliked animals. Peculiar as she was I fell in love with her.

Matilda's View

I'm happy with myself; I have never fed on human blood. I go to William's farm and feed on the old and weary animals. I plan on feeding like this as long as I can. I don't want to draw any attention. For I fear if any mortal ever discovers I am a vampire I will be quickly murdered. I put my trust in Robert, as he is a ware wolf and can keep my secret along with his. I do not dare tell Will, I trust in him, but if I told him, who knows what his reaction will be?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Confession and Depression

Robert's View

Matilda informed me she was a vampire. I trust her. I love her. She failed to tell me how she is surviving; who or what she is feeding on and where she goes on full moons. But I won't bother asking. Matilda and I are getting a lot closer. I gave her a single red rose along with a golden necklace with a scarlet heart and she never took it off.

William's View

Matilda is becoming a little strange. I'm noticing see can't bear to meet eyes with me. If I ask her if we can see each other more often than on just full moons she changes the subject. I try to tell myself she still loves me but it gets harder and harder each day.

Matilda's View

I miscalled Robert Will and had to cover for it. William is beginning to get suspicious. The pressure this is putting on me is overbearing. I can't take this any longer. The suspense of one of them finding out is crushing me.

Robert

Matilda is the light of my life. She's the one. I know it. I am going to ask her to marry me.

William

I haven't seen Matilda since last we met. It was a full moon night, and she was nowhere in sight. Maybe she forgot about me, She wouldn't be the first.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay this is the end of Bleeding Love All four chapters! I hope you likey! : ) Review Please : )**_

Chapter Four: The Golden Locket

Robert

Three days after full moon I went to our usual meeting place she wasn't there. She never missed one of our dates. I checked all around town. For 8 hours I searched for her. The next week was thinking of her all day, nightfall came and I wondered if she was with this Will fellow. I came across I light pole with missing people posters on it surely she couldn't be here. But there bright as day, was a dark picture of Matilda and the address of a William Warner. I raced to his house and pounded on the door, the sun had set. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MATILDA?" I screamed "WHERE IS SHE?" A tall scrawny man opened the door looking completely bewildered. "You know Matilda?" he said in a shaking voice. "WHERE IS MATIDA?" I shrieked at him. "I haven't seen her in ages." He mumbled. He was completely worthless. I was going to transform soon, I could feel the rage, the anger over powering me. Then my mind rushed. "Of course! How could I be so stupid?" I yelled allowed. I knew of only one last place she could be, the dumpster. I sprinted full speed toward the alleyway the imbecile mortal chasing after me.

"NO!" I howled. There she was lying on the ground, dead.

"Oh goodness no!" cried Will.

There was the red rose I gave her lying next to her and a note clutched in her hand. It read:

Dear Robert and William,

You have probably met by now. I'm sorry it came to this. I love you both.

Matilda.

I wished some one would tear me apart with their bear hands. My heart had been ripped out. She left with it. Then I noticed she was still wearing the golden necklace I gave her, she never took it off.


End file.
